


bound to obey

by jestbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Phandom Fic Fests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: Dan is spoiled. Phil makes him watch.





	bound to obey

**Author's Note:**

> title from Massive Attack's 'silent spring'

There's something better about doing this under Dan's gaze. Making him watch. 

Phil grins as Dan pulls against his restraints. It's mostly for show, they haven't bought anything too complicated with them and Dan had turned his nose up at borrowing the handcuffs from the props box, so they've made do with the belt from the hotel bathrobe. 

He's knelt on the bed, right in the centre, straddling a pillow. Hands bound behind his back, Phil's belt in his mouth, stretching it wide but filling it up, saliva gathering at the corner of his lips.

A faint buzzing fills the air from a small vibrator Phil has set on the pillow, resting against the base of Dan's dick. A low setting, enough to tease him but not enough to actually give him any relief. Dan squirms round, his dick twitching. Phil could almost feel sorry for him. 

But he doesn't. Phil loves him like this. Trussed up and wriggling around just where he wants him. 

Phil sits in the green bucket chair that matches the god awful patterned curtains they've pulled shut. He's moved it up close to the bed so Dan has a good view and he has one foot up on the mattress, knees wide, completely naked and stroking his cock. 

"Shh," he soothes as Dan makes a noise behind the leather. "Not yet." 

He knows Dan wants it. He can see it in his face the way he strains forward, rolling his hips to try and get more contact, defying Phil's instruction to stay still just for the hell of it. Just to see what he'll do. 

Phil isn't going to do anything for now. He's content to watch Dan struggle as he touches himself, letting the waves of pleasure roll over him. 

"Is it difficult?" he asks, "not getting what you want all the time?" 

Dan is spoiled. It's Phil's fault, probably, since he indulges him at every given moment, but thats why this is so good, putting him back in his place, teaching him some restraint. 

Phil moves his hand a little faster at the sight, squeezing and stroking his heated length. Dan whines. 

"Stay still," Phil admonishes as Dan shifts his weight, seeking out the slow vibration, anything for stimulation. 

They've been like this for a while, and Phil is beginning to sympathise with how desperate Dan looks. He is too, the grip of his own hand not enough when he thinks about how hot and tight Dan will be. He is getting close though, the sounds Dan makes driving him almost to the edge so that he has to loosen his hand quickly.

He stands, unfolding his limbs slowly and moving to grip the back of Dan's neck in one hand, thumb pressed up on his pulse point. "Okay?" he asks. 

Dan meets his gaze for a second and then nods once. 

"What do you do if you want to stop?" 

Dan snaps his fingers behind his back three times, the sound ringing in the hotel room. 

"Good," Phil praises. He smiles once, watching as Dan's eyes glaze over and his breath picks up. His flushed chest rising and falling. When he's satisfied Dan is good to go, he pushes his head down so that his cheek is rested against the mattress, perfect round ass in the air like a present Phil is waiting to unwrap. "Let's begin."

**Author's Note:**

> come shout at me about this on [tumblr](http://jestbeetumblr.com)


End file.
